


Oh Christmas Tree...

by Korpikaazi



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dethmas, Gift Giving, M/M, Scandigavians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, skwistok - Freeform, why am I still awake?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpikaazi/pseuds/Korpikaazi
Summary: Skwisgaar finds Toki hiding in their Christmas tree after the disaster of the Christmas Special. Can he remind our Toki of the joys of Christmas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some more plotless fluff as I was bitten by a rabid plot bunny in the middle of Christmas day. It's now 03.05 on Boxing day. Why does my writing brain only ever work after 11pm?
> 
> Yes, there are parts that are quite out of character. My bad. But I needed some fluffy escapism so there you go!
> 
> If you spot any mistakes please do let me know.
> 
> As usual, reviews/constructive criticism are love.
> 
> Hope those of you who celebrate it had a Christmas as merry as my two favourite Scandinavians!

Skwisgaar had tried his bedroom. Had tried the kitchen. Had tried the hot tub, the Christmas tree, the DDR machines. Hell, he’d even asked the Robot. But there was no sign of Toki anywhere. The damn Norwegian had been discharged from the hospital wing with a diagnosis of just some bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder, (which had been popped back in with the most brutal sound Skwisgaar had had the displeasure of hearing), but then seemed to have simply disappeared. He didn’t even show for the Christmas feast Jean-Pierre had prepared.

That was the moment Skwisgaar felt the first twinge of most un-metal worry.

Toki always showed up for meals. Or at least for dessert.

So Skwisgaar had taken it upon himself to search Mordhaus for the wayward young man. Unfortunately, he had come up empty.

The rest of Dethklok had already dragged their eggnog laden bodies off to bed when the Swede finally gave up the search. His wandering feet led him back to the giant Christmas tree that Toki had insisted be installed in the entry way. He gazed up at the huge, diamond encrusted star adorning the peak of the tree, feeling a mix of worried and pissed off.

“Stupids Norsk brat,” Skwisgaar muttered angrily, deciding to go with the easier emotion to deal with. “Makes us has dis stoopid dead trees what’s leavings mess all on da floor den doesn’t evens show up for de dinner-meal. Dumb dildoes.”

“Hey, fucks you, Skwisgaar.”

The blond started as he heard Toki’s distinctive voice. He spun around, seeing no one but himself in the entire hallway.

“Toki? Where de fucks ams you?”

Instead of hearing a response, Skwisgaar felt something hard smack him on the forehead. Looking down, he saw that it was one of the glittery pine cones that hung on the tree. Switching his gaze back up into the branches of the tree, he spotted Toki’s face peeking out from among the thick foliage about twenty feet up.

Skwisgaar rubbed at the light mark on his forehead, trying to ignore the relief he felt at finding Toki alive and well. He walked closer to the tree, craning his neck up to keep an eye on the younger man.

“Uh, Tokis?” he started, slightly bemused by the situation, “ams you aware dat you’s insides of a tree?”

Toki nodded mutely, staring down at Skwisgaar.

“Ohkays, so… uh, whys yous insides of a tree?”

Toki shrugged, playing absentmindedly with a few nearby pine leaves. “Ams nice up here. Quiet.”

“You misseded out on roasted turkey you know.”

“I’s fucking sicks of turkeys anyway.”

Skwisgaar made a vague noise of agreement in the back of his throat. “Sos you goings to comes down from dere now?”

Toki cocked his head to one side as though in thought. “Hmmm… nopes. Likes it up here.”

Skwisgaar growled quietly. He was sorely tempted to leave Toki in the tree until the Klokateers took it out to turn it into chippings, but he couldn’t shake the nagging fear in the back of his mind that Toki really needed company right now, despite hiding in a tree like a squirrel. He’d known how excited Toki had been to give the band their presents, and the disappointment of having them taken; then finding that they had been taken by that bastard clown; then being crushed by the very symbol his parents had so desperately worshipped – Skwisgaar knew that Toki wasn’t emotionally stable to deal with all that alone. They’d left him to deal with his own shit after the death of his father and that had _not_ turned out well.

Sighing and wondering vaguely why he didn’t just let Charles deal with their nutty rhythm guitarist, Skwisgaar placed one hand on a branch above him, testing its strength by pulling on it slightly. The rough branch held fast and so Skwisgaar mustered his strength and hoisted himself up onto the limb, his long legs easily reaching up onto it.

“Skwisgaar?” The man in question could detect a hint of confusion and of concern in Toki’s voice. “What ams you doings?”

Skwisgaar, puffing a little with the effort of hoisting himself from branch to branch, replied: “Well if Toki ams too lazy to come downs, then I’s just gonna havesta come up.”

By the time Skwisgaar reached Toki’s height in the tree, he was smirking smugly. Toki wore his emotions so openly that he could see the gratitude dancing in the younger man’s eyes.

“Hmmm, ams not so dildoes up here, I sukspose,” Skwisgaar commented, settling himself on a wide branch next to the one Toki had curled himself onto. “Smells nice.”

Toki gave a strange half smile. “Smells like home.”

The Swede inhaled the scent of pine deeply, recognising the smell of Scandinavian forests. He nodded in agreement, although he could also smell something else, something that felt even more familiar than ‘home’. It took him a moment to recognise that he was smelling the scent of whatever soap Toki used, mingled with the pleasant smell that was difficult to describe but was 100% Toki. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm, familiar scent.

Soon though, a slight ache in his shoulder reminded him of the strain of the climb, and his eyes flew open, glaring at his Norwegian counterpart.

“And what de fucks does you t’inks you’s doing, climbings up into de tree after disklo… disco… fuckings up you’s shoulder? You coulds has damaged it more, and den what’s we do if you can’ts play guitar no more, huh?”

Toki put on his over bright, innocent smile that he showed when he knew he was about to be told off. “Toki ams fine, see?” He windmilled his arms out to the sides to demonstrate. “Has climbed trees with far woise dan a disclombated shoulder.” Although his smile stayed bright, Skwisgaar saw that Toki’s eyes had turned sad and distant and he dropped his hands back to the branch he sat on.

Skwisgaar suddenly felt awkward. He was vaguely aware – through seeing the scars that lined Toki’s body and soul – of the difficulties of his childhood, but he never knew exactly how to deal with it. He cast his mind around for something else to focus on.

“Uh… I’s sorry about you’s secret Santa stuffs. It… um, well, it was a nice t’ought.”

Toki nodded sadly. “I just wanteds to gives people t’ings what makes them happy on Christmas. I always watched de other kids on Christmas wrappings up de presents and givings and takings dem with de friends and families. Dey always looked so happies. I wants to makes you and de guys and Charles happies de way you helped me finds happiesness in dis band.”

Skwisgaar felt a most un-metal clenching of his heart. He swallowed thickly before speaking. “Wells little Tokis, it ams was a nice t’ought. And we – de guys and de robot and me – ams akspreksiating it.”

Toki’s smile turned genuine and Skwisgaar was momentarily distracted by the sparkle in those cold blue eyes. Shaking himself slightly he cleared his throat.

“I – uh, well, also I’s sorries dat I dids not helps you sooner when you was under dat cr… woodens t’ings.”

Toki shook his head, still smiling. “No harms done. Well, nothings dat won’ts fix. Besides, yous had you’s own proklems to bes dealings wid den.”

Skwisgaar scowled, wishing he’d lugged his guitar up with him to provide a distraction. “Let’s nots ever be mentioning dat again.”

Toki gave a small laugh. “Alrights.”

A few more moments passed in companionable silence before Skwisgaar remembered the reason he’d first been looking for Toki all those hours ago. “Hey, Tokis, I has a suskprise for yous. Close yous eyes.”

Toki looked at him suspiciously. “You’s not goings to punch me in de face ams you?”

Skwisgaar grinned, raising one eyebrow. “Well nows dat you’s put de idea ins mine head…” He laughed a little when Toki reached out and punched him lightly on the arm. “Okies, okies, no punchinks to de face, I prokmise.”

Toki nodded, satisfied, and screwed his eyes tight.

“No peekings now,” Skwisgaar said, reaching awkwardly into the back pockets of his jeans. From one pocket he pulled out Toki’s Santa hat that had been left in the hospital room; from the other, he took a small, carefully wrapped package.

“Okays Tokis, you cans looks now.”

Toki opened his striking eyes and saw Skwisgaar wearing the Santa hat. His face broke into a heart meltingly bright grin before he even saw the small package Skwisgaar was holding out. When he caught sight of it, he looked up questioningly at Skwisgaar, who nodded encouragingly.

Holding the small gift gently in his stubby hands, Toki carefully pulled the brown paper from the outside and held the object up.

“Oh!”

The whispered gasp said more to Skwisgaar than words could have done. In Toki’s hands was a small, beautifully crafted wooden model of Dethklok, dressed not as themselves, but as tiny Viking warriors. Instruments had been replaced by axes, swords and shields, with tiny Viking helmets perched on their hair. A tiny Charles Offdensen, hair still slicked and glasses on, stood beside them, shiny armour glinting over his smart suit. They stood side by side, brothers in arms, looking ready to take on any army. Skwisgaar had described his design to the best craftsman to be found on the planet and had paid extortionate amounts of money to get it completed on time for Christmas, but Toki’s reaction was more than worth it. The Norwegian was reverently running the tips of his fingers over the exquisite details on the model, his eyes dancing.

Skwisgaar was taken by surprise when Toki suddenly moved, shifting himself from his own branch to sit directly next to the Swede. He was even more surprised when Toki wrapped his arms around him, the stout muscles warm and strong. The smell that had been constantly present in Skwisgaar’s mind intensified, clean and subtle and oh so very much Toki. He returned the embrace with one arm, the other steadying himself on the branch.

“T’ank you so much, Skwisgaar. Ams de best Christmas presents I has ever beens given,” Toki said, pulling back from the embrace. “I’s just sorries that I don’ts –“ Toki broke off and looked to the side, his eyes intense as though thinking.

Skwisgaar watched him, puzzled by the sudden nervous determination he saw in Toki’s face. “I does has a present for you maybes. You don’ts has to keep it if you don’t likes it.

“Uh, okays?”

“Close yous eyes.”

“No punchings me in de face?”

Toki laughed a little. “No punchings. Promsise.”

Skwisgaar did as he was told and closed his eyes. With his visual sense shut off, he was aware of so many things. The light, pleasant smell of Toki. The warmth exuding from the younger man. The sound of both his own and Toki’s breath. The feeling of heart pounding as though nervous, although he didn’t know why.

Having been holding out his hands in anticipation of receiving something, Skwisgaar jumped slightly when his gift landed not in his hands, but on his lips instead.

Skwisgaar had given and received so many thousands of kisses over his 30 years on the planet that he was very familiar with the sensation. But this time, everything felt different. Normally, his mind would wander – working on his own technique; thinking up a good transition for riff to solo; wondering what would be for dinner. This kiss though: this was different. Skwisgaar’s mind was overwhelmed by the kiss, leaving no room for any other thoughts. He was so aware of the feel of Toki’s lips softly touching his own. The warmth of Toki’s breath on his face. The slight tickle of Toki’s Fu Manchu. The scent, the scent of pine and of soap and of _Toki_.

Almost as soon as it had started, the kiss ended and Toki pulled back. Skwisgaar let his eyes open slowly, until Toki’s apprehensive face came into view.

Biting his lip slightly, Toki spoke. “D-don’ts forgets, dis gift d-don’ts has to be kept if yous don’ts likes it.”

Skwisgaar hummed lazily before replying. “I t’inks I mights need another trial, just to bes sure.”

With that, he leaned forward himself, pressing his lips this time against Toki’s. His eyes closed naturally and he felt Toki lean into the kiss, snaking one arm around his waist. Toki’s other hand gently cupped his face, thumb lightly stroking against his cheek.

The intensity of the feelings Skwisgaar was getting from such a simple kiss was overwhelming to the point where he felt he almost should be frightened, but instead he felt a sense of inner calm as he carded his fingers through Toki’s soft hair. As he pulled away from the kiss, he held Toki’s head close, resting their foreheads together.

“I’s decided I’s goings to be keepings dis,” he murmured quietly. “Amnest no bodies else getting to has it.”

He could feel the smile that brightly flooded across Toki’s face reflected in his own expression. Despite knowing that there would surely be all manner of complications to follow, Skwisgaar couldn’t consider anything but how _right_ everything felt at that moment, sitting half way up that ridiculous tree.

A while later, breathless and knowing they couldn’t go as far as they wanted while perched on a narrow branch twenty feet off the ground, the Scandinavians broke apart, hearts racing. Toki gently flicked the bobble end of the Santa hat away from Skwisgaar’s bony shoulder and rested his own head there. Skwisgaar sighed contentedly, resting his own head down onto the crown of Toki’s.

“God Jul, min lilla Toki,” he whispered, squeezing the younger man.

“Merry Christmas, Skwisgaar. Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever.”

Skwisgaar smiled and lightly kissed the top of Toki’s head. Maybe this Christmas thing wasn’t so dildoes after all.

 

 

 


End file.
